


Burn and Fade

by joss80



Series: 221Bees [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b challenge, Attraction, Late at Night, Lightning bugs, M/M, Summer, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joss80/pseuds/joss80
Summary: For the 221B Challenge prompt "Lightning Bugs"Sherlock is supposed to be captivated by the lightning bugs....





	Burn and Fade

The long grass itches at the back of his neck, but Sherlock Holmes lies still and stares up into the black depths of the night.

“There! Did you see it?” John asks from beside him, and Sherlock turns his head slightly to regard his friend in the dark.

“No.”

And he watches as John smirks knowingly and darts his eyes over towards Sherlock’s for a second before letting them roam skyward again.

“How about that one, just over there?” John asks, and he points this time for emphasis.

But the light has long since vanished and Sherlock is still looking at John. He finds the man next to him much more interesting than the lightning bugs whose allure burn and fade within a split-second. No, this man - his face filled with rapturous concentration and grin a mile wide - is comparatively _fascinating_.

A sudden glow shines between the two of them, and John’s head turns as his eyes dart once more towards Sherlock and the space that is already darkening. He does it quick enough, though, that Sherlock catches the way the dying light wrenches a veritable supernova of colour from John’s eyes, and he is left breathless.

“That one?” John whispers, his voice catching as their eyes meet.

“Yes,” Sherlock eventually manages, as he tilts his head closer. “It was beautiful.”


End file.
